elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rock
The Rock is the tenth episode in Season 1 of ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. This episode aired on September 17, 2016. It is the 10th episode overall in the series, and the 156th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. Plot Bree is disappointed by the “Elite Force Breakdown,” a list ranking the team’s members in order of importance. The all-powerful Arcturion space rock from Mighty Med resurfaces. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Elisha Henig as AJ Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker Trivia * Hal Sparks directed this episode. * The Arcturion from Mighty Med returns for the first time. * AJ reveals that he knows Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver are superheroes and not bionic. * This is the third time in the series a character is accused wrongly. The first time Bree accused Perry wrongly, the second time Bree accused Oliver wrongly, and this time, Chase accused AJ wrongly. * According to the promos, it seems that Bionic humans are not immune to the negative effects caused by the Arcturion like Superpowered humans are. It is likely because their powers are artificial and not natural. * Kaz and Oliver wanted to make indirect contact with the Arcturion and gain more powers. * AJ makes an Elite Force Breakdown, ranking them based on their powers and usefulness to the team. ** Chase is ranked number five on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Oliver is ranked number four on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Bree is ranked number three on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Kaz is ranked number two on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. ** Skylar is ranked number one on the "Elite Force Breakdown" list. * Skylar touches the Arcturion, and loses some of her powers, while Bree touched Skylar while she touched the Arcturion, which in turn gave her super powers in addition to her bionics. ** Skylar and Bree decide to keep it a secret from the boys. * It is revealed that Donald has a storage facility named "Facility Y". * Thermal touch is one of Bree's new powers. Thermo Hands, a bionic soldier from Lab Rats, also has a similar ability. * AJ getting trapped on a fast-speeding bike with no brakes is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Speed Trapped, because in that episode, Leo was trapped in a self-driving car with no brakes. * AJ stated that Bree has 5 abilities and Skylar has 24. Although now Bree's number has increased while Skylar's has decreased, both due to the Arcturion. ** Bree was originally listed as having 9 separate abilities on the wiki, but it is likely that most of the extra abilities are just sub abilities of her super speed. ** It is likely that her main 5 abilities were Super Speed, Vocal Manipulation, Invisiblity, Super Jumping, and Super Durablity/Climate Resistance. Gallery Userbox Code:TheRock Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes